Just Friends Draco X Hermione
by DracoPotterMalfoy98
Summary: Draco and hermione? i dont know
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV:**

It was almost the end of the year at Hogwarts and you would think I would be happy to see my parents, spend time with my loving boy friend Ronald or what people like to call him "Ron" Weasley, have girls time with my friends, and practice magic with Harry and all together have a jolly good time… Oh please… You know it's one thing to have expectations, but when they don't go as close to plan, it can make anyone want to ball up and cry in a puddle.

For instance, spending the summer with your "lovely" boyfriend? Well imagine, walking into your room- no… The room you " _share"_ with your lover and before you can cross the threshold that leads to the room the both of you share, only to see your supposedly lover in bed with some random person you have seen in the school halls. Well that's what happened to me… we have about three weeks before school ends and i walk into my room 3 days ago to see my lover in bed with a girl I considered a friend! Of Course they were so into pleasing each other, they didn't notice me and I left. Unnoticed. Well I did make sure to slam the door extra loud.

Then the girls time is ruined because Harry got Ginny pregnant so therefore, practicing magic with harry was also ruined. And don't even get me started with my parents… one day I walked out of the dorms on a Saturday to go to the school library. On the way, I bumped into someone.

"Malfoy." I growled. "Granger!" he said almost amused but he still had that snake like smirk on his face. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere with your little body guards, driving people off their brooms?" I said quickly opening up a book that caught my eye. He closed it. "Aren't you supposed to be having the time of your life with that cheating weasley?" he smirked.

" _How did he know?"_ I thought. I wanted to punch him dead in the face but, I couldn't. I opened my mouth quickly but Draco shushed me and proceeded to talk. "In a school as big as this, the smallest news turns into the biggest. I thought you knew that Granger." he smirked.

My eyes watered. "you...You devious little ferret!" I turned around and ran out of the library crying. "Awww… Granger I thought you were tougher than that!" he is chasing me. "L-Leave m-me-" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I ran outside to the bushes and hid behind one trying to loose him but he was fast. Wouldn't be surprised if he did track in the summer. He slid next to me smirking. At least I think he was. I could barely stop crying to look up. I was kinda screaming… Great, embarrassing myself twice. I hear him sigh. "I don't say things like this but… he never deserved you anyway. He just wanted you because he was jealous if you and Harry got together." I pick up my head to see Draco looking less… Pure.

Before I knew what I was even doing I rested my head in his shoulder. He flinched and pulled back but not hard enough to push me off his shoulder. "Father will not hear about this…" he said as if warning me. "I won't tell Draco… I'm not a snitch."

We stayed like this for a about one minute before he put his arm around me and rested his chin on my noggin. "I like this Draco better." I said playfully. He chuckled. It wasn't a mean one... it was actually really nice. "We better get inside before someone finds us." I frowned. Here I was actually enjoying Malfoy's company and we have to end it all like this? Before I could refuse he was standing up offering me his hand. "Wait Draco? Do you think we can talk more?" i asked him as he was getting ready to walk away.

"Were friends Hermione. Of course. You know where to find me." he smirked but it wasn't mean and Pure, it was playful and fun. Plus he called me by my real name! Not to mention… him and me are now friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV:**

I confronted Ron about how he cheated on me. At first he made out like nothing even happened and played dumb as if it was all a dream. It wasn't til I explained what I explained what I fully saw that he stopped with the " _Oh Hermione, stop it, that was nothing but a bad dream or something"_ act. So we broke up, and he kicked me out because to be completely honest he asked for the dorm. I also confronted the girl he was with. Her answer shocked me to the fullest.

"Hey! Alison is it?" I approached her outside. She Had longly glossy brown hair, and her makeup was flawlessly applied to her light tan skin. She had blue that sparkled and when she smiled, it made all boys be kind to her. The more I think about how perfect she looked, the more I wanted to turn her into a Cricket and stomp her. "Oh Hermione! Hello!" she was kind to everyone which is another reason boys loved her. She was a straight A+ student but whenever boys flirted and introduced her to new gadgets, she act like she never seen such a more beautiful thing in her life.

"What brings you here?" she asked me in such a kind voice, it made my instincts go " _FAKER ALERT! FAKER ALERT"_ like a little robot in my head malfunctioning. I remember my skype time with my penpal Annabeth Chase. "In Camp Half Blood, you have to watch you man like a hawk." she warned me. "You know who the Goddess Aphrodite is?" she asked me saying " _Aphrodite"_ as if that one word would start a attack. "Goddess of lust, love, and seduction right?" I asked her. She was a demigod and I was a witch. "Yes and apparently she has been having daughters for years." annabeth said annoyed. "Don't take this wrong, i'm not trying to correct greek mythology but...isn't she supposed to be married to Hephaestus?" I asked her.

"When you're the goddess of love, you can get under anyone's sheets."

That's what I was thinking of Allison right now. "Oh I just needed to talk to you." I said firmly. She tilted her head with the smile still on her face. "Listen can you please stop with the act? I saw you in bed with Ron." I said clearly frustrated. "Oh that. Yeah listen… im very sorry about that. But sadly you aren't telling anyone." she said. "Excuse me? I'll tell the people I want to know!" She was making me angry now. "Mmm I think not." from behind her stepped out a lot of girls from slytherin. One holding a camera. "What is the meaning of this?" I said clearly angry and confused.

"Well I saw you on my boyfriend yesterday." I thought. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. Plus the only boy I talked to yesterday was… "Draco?"

She nodded and giggled. "That's different! I was angry after seeing you woo my man and Draco saw me distressed and he comforted me! Were nothing but friends! I would never date him!" They were all laughing as if I amused them. "Oh sweetie… That's what they all say before they're opening their legs for them and moaning for them to quickly be inside of them. You don't think I know how this works? I have more love experience then you. Your nothing but a muggle born! I'm rich, beautiful, high fashionista. You're just a cheap computer that's trying to copy me and paste it on yourself!" they laugh again.

"Fine. I won't talk, look, or do anything with Draco. I have always been true to my word! Besides… I rather spend the rest of my life as a single muggle born." I say. Before I could turn around her hand gripped my wrist. I pulled it back hastily. "Don't touch me! You probably used your hands on every boy in this school." I say wiping my wrist on the stone. "Oh that one hurt Hermione! But seriously… don't you wanna get even?" she pressed her body on me. "Let me go!" she had my hands pinned to the sides. "You can have Draco all you want. He fucks all the girls in the school too." she hissed

We were where no one could see us and I was panicking. "I always wanted to taste muggle born…" she was in between my legs and the other girls were ohing. She finally backed up and I ran away. "Sleep with one eye open Hermione." she called out.

Once I got into my new dorm, I locked the door and cried.

" _She touched me."_ I shivered still feeling her skin on mine and quickly punched myself in the leg.

" _She tried to harm me."_ I pulled my hair slightly.

" _You're overdoing it Hermione… just lock and barricade the doors, and look at it this way, you don't have to share your room and you don't have to have showers with people around anymore, and everything is sound proof."_ I was now calm. I got up and closed the curtains, and was about to get in the shower when I heard a knock at my door. I hesitated. "Who is it?" I yelled angrily.

"Draco." I peeped through the peephole to see the blonde looking snug as if he finished laughing. "You saw everything..." I said getting ready to cry more.

"Just Allison playing with you." he said laughing. Before I could open my mouth he opened the door and closed behind him. He looked at me and frowned. "I'm sorry." he said. Before I could yell and scream at him about how stupid he was to just watch her do those things to me, i was in his arms.

"Why didn't you stop her? I thought you were my friend...friends help each other." I wailed in his embrace. "I'm so so very sorry hermione. Believe me I truly am i'll never let her do that to you again." I felt water on my shoulder. We stayed like this in an embrace. We sat down on the bed before he said he had to go. "Wait!" He already crossed the threshold but he didn't leave yet.

"Stay with me. Please?" I scooted over on the bed and made room for him. He hesitated, before coming back in and taking off his coat and shoes. He crawled in bed next to me and I cuddled into him. "I'm still new to this friend thing…" he said holding my waist.

"Let me guide you then." I said. He kissed my nose. "I'd like that." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**raco's POV:**

I felt terrible. I should've done something. Instead I stood there like a dumbo and tried to keep my reputation. What am I kidding… The only reputation I have is trying to please my father. Now that I think about it, I wish I could go back in time and just say no. I've never cared about anyone in my life but my mother. The only female who has respected me for me and not for what she wants to see. I must admit, I feel like i've failed as a son to her… no matter how much she said "You will never fail me" I felt like I have.

Remembering that I was still in Hermione's bed, I got up and put on my coat and shoes and opened the door and left. "Where were you?" I turn my head to see Allison smiling. I glower at her. "Whatever I do should be none of your concern." I sneer at her and walk away.

"So it's okay for you to hold her like that and tell her it's all going to be okay but with me it's ' _Grow the hell up Allison'_? That's not fair!" she screams at me.

"You open your legs for everyone! That's the only reason I've never had sex with you so don't even go there. Hermione is truthful and trustworthy." I calmly say to her. "Draco I love you!" I turn my head and glare at her. "That's a bloody lie! If so then why is it your first time saying it? Were done! Go off and find the Weasel!" I yelled at her. "You were better as a ferret!" she growled. "And you good at being a slut." I sneered at her. "We're done!" she yelled. "I already dumped you!" I laughed. She growled and left. I marched outside, angry and distressed. "Malfoy?" I turn around to face Pearl.

"Pearl I really don't have the time." I said tiresome. She had long dusty brown hair that she kept in perfect shape, She had green eyes and she was beautiful. "Oh I know how busy you are I really do but…" she paused and blushed in a cute way which made me smile. "Well, before we leave hogwarts in three weeks there's a dance next week and I was wondering if you could…" she was looking down blushing mad. Such a beautiful innocent girl. "You could maybe… go with me." she finally said all in one. I smiled and nodded. She perked up. "Oh Hooray! Thank you! I was scared you were gonna say you had a date or you were going to decline." she said smiling.

"Well I better head off and let you go back to doing what you need to do." she said turning around. "Wait!" I called. She turned around full of concern. "Maybe… do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked. She perked up again and nodded. I offered her my arm and she took it blushing and bashful.

 **Hermione's POV:**

I watched as Draco and Pearl walked away happily. I wiped my eyes and breathed. " _Remember hermione...were just_ _Friends_ " I reminded myself before finding a nice place to sit and study. "So you're going with Draco to the End of the year dance?" I look up to see Allison. "No. I'm not even going at all. He's going with someone else. He told me" I said smirking. Of course he never told me, but I did witness it. "Who?!" she asked getting angry. "Why, Pearl Jackson of course. She asked him out and he accepted. I told you, him and me are just friends." I said feeling good knowing that I shamed her.

"You can't let him go out with her!" she screamed at me. "I am not going to ruin his night because you don't like her. Just leave him be! He's already gone. How do you think I felt when I found you in bed with Ron?" I argued with her. "Ron! Yes i'll use Ron to make him jealous! Then he'll come begging for me to take him back! And when that time comes, i'll decline and embarrass him!" she was clearly desperate. "Well can you go tell your little plan to your girls? Im clearly busy trying to fix my grades before school ends." I said shooing her off. She left but then Draco took her place along with pearl. "What was that all about asked Pearl. "Dont know, dont need to care." I mumbled loudly swapping books and flipping pages.

"well...Who are you going to The end of the-" she said but I cut her off. "I'm not going." I said in one solid sentence but she clearly didn't get it. "But you must go! It says everyone must attend and wear formal clothing, and attend the dance!" she was getting angry. "Listen… i'm not everyone. I'm not going. I don't care for fancy clothing and saying goodbye to the people i've known for the school year. Can I just do what I want for a change?" I said. "Anyone who doesn't attend will get in massive trouble." Draco was so quiet I forgot he was there.

"Please id like to study in silence." I said annoyed. "Then why don't you go upstairs in that lonesome little room in the empty hallway?" draco said. "And why don't you leave me alone!" I snapped before gathering my things and running back inside. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. Frustrated, I went to take a shower. I cleaned myself and for the rest of the time I stood there fighting with myself.

"What's wrong with me?"

" _Its nothing wrong with you, it's the people around you!"_

"What did I do to deserve this?"

" _Nothing… People don't understand, they NEVER will understand."_

"Why did I have to be a witch?"

No answer.

"Can I kill myself and rid the pain and burden?"

Still no answer.

With that, I dried myself, and got dressed. There was a knock at my door. "Go away or i'll turn you into a fly and stomp you to death!" I screamed at the door. "Annabeth you sure this is the right person? She sounded more sweet on the computer." I recognized the voices and opened the doors to see my american friends, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth! "Oh my Gods! Guys come in!" I swatted Leo on the head. "I am sweet! I've just had a long day." I said. "It's only 4PM." said Nico looking at my clock. "Ah Nico. the Obvious one." I reached my arms out but he stepped back. "You know how I am about hugs." he warned but i ignored him and tackled him into a hug and he accepted it by giving me one too.

I could say things went normal but then i'd be a liar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV:**

.

.

.

.

.

"Your a stupid, spiteful mudblood, you know that Granger?" Draco yelled at me coming my way from the hall. "And you're a racist...Undespicable, pureblood!" I said running to the other side as he made his way for me. We were down in the secret corridor that only me and ginny know about. He followed me in, which I must say isn't so secret anymore. "You hate everything that isn't " _Pure"_ and you always know how to ruin someone's day!" at this, he stopped and crossed his arms and chuckled. "Thank you, you finally comment me on my good qualities now don't you?" He spat out with a sneer. "Good qualities, _Good_ qualities, you say? I say evil!" I was pacing back and forth. I let out a groan when I was hardly pushed down to the floor. "Evil? I saved your beloved harry when he almost got his head bitten off by a dragon and you call me evil?" he looked so angry, I was afraid he was going to slap me.

"You can expect not to be called evil when all you do is call un purebloods, Mudblo-" he moved his arm so quick I snatched my arm and turned to my side to protect my face. "Scared? my, my, grainger never thought i'd see you coward at the foot of a malfoy. Wait till father hears about this" he stood up. "No! I thought you were going to hit me, so I tried to use self defense." I said standing up brushing myself off. "More like cowering on the floor but people like me are so use to this reaction by you mudbloods, it won't bother us." he smirked. "Well Malfoy I will tell you this, after our last year here, i'll be leaving for the muggle world. You won't see me, at all." I smiled at the thought of not seeing him.

"No but I will be seeing you little mudblood spawns." he said with disgust. It was quiet before, I started chuckling, then it turned into giggle and before I knew it,I burst out laughing and he looked at me weird. "Me? Kids? Hell No!" I laughed some more and he kept quiet, staring at me as if I lost my mind. I calmed down but I still had a smile on my face. "You think my worst nightmare would be you Draco? You and your pure blooded friends?" I laughed again before calming down looking him straight in his strangely beautiful, slytherin eyes. "If I found out I was having the little demon spawns, i'd surely kill myself before they even have seen the world!" I said with disgust. He just stared at me with an odd look… Madness, Amusement, Resentfulness? Whatever the hell it was, it was anonymous. "No, I would burn myself to the stakes… I could never have children. Maybe adoption but they would be muggle kids and they would go to the muggle world. Having to live with seeing that they had a bit of me in them would be nightmarriouse." I giggled.

"Oh! And here you purebloods are thinking, ' _All those mudbloods do is get pregnant and eat! They don't do shit with their lives. All they look forward to is getting pregnant every year! Sex Crazed animals!'!_ I was getting angry now and Malfoy could see. I didn't even notice, Ron,Harry, or ginny standing there. "That's not at all what we think of you!" Draco said almost sounding human. I threw my shoe at him which he dodge easily due to my bad aim. "Yes you do! I've seen the things you all say in the media about us! You think were animals!" I screamed red faced at him. "Your putting those words in your own mouth granger! When have we ever said that!" he yelled getting closer.

"You don't have to say it to our faces for us not to know…" I growled at him. "Hey!" we snapped our heads away from each other to see Harry standing there looking quite fed up with us. "Listen, I have a headache and that's bad because it's time for the spell, and charms test and the last thing I need is to have a headache." he groaned rubbing his hair back exposing his scar. "Ugh… I forgot about that test…" he said before smirking and looking at me. "Wanna be seat buddies?" he grinned evilly. "The only reason we sit next to each other, is because you and potter kept fighting so it's kind of a lost cause of asking because the answer is yes. We have assigned seats." the words miserably came from my mouth. He just shrugged is shoulders and walked ahead of us down the corridor to the stairs.

You're probably wondering why Draco is suddenly hanging out with us… well his little fat tub friends, got expelled for some epic prank they were gonna do without Draco and, Dumbledore so happened to be walking the halls that day, and caught them red handed. Ever Since that day, Draco has been following us around, and we've been trying to put up with it. Actually me, Ginny, and Luna actually are more calm with him, while harry and him get into mini fist fights and Ron starts telling Harry how to beat Draco. Just it like was said, Harry and Draco weren't meant to be friends even though Harry tries to put up with him all for Ginny's sake.

I caught up with him near the stairs, usually he would smirk but he looked at me as if I failed the human race, and simply shook his head. "You know that stuff you said back there, about kids? That was some pretty evil shit grange." he said that as if he was angry. "Whoa! And when the hell did The Draco Malfoy started caring for children?" I giggled with sarcasm. He was quiet for a long time. He finally spoke but when he did, for the first time, he sounded truthfully hurt. "The house elves told me when my father had me, he was pretty furious. He wanted nothing much to do with me…Hell, he sent my mother to a villa in muggle France just so he could escape the fact that I was here." He said almost in a whisper. He looked so fragile right then… but he quickly gained his snake like composure and evil looks. "That's why I care. And if you expect me to quit calling you a Mudblood, it isn't happening any time sooner after that argument." he glared at me and I looked down. In the back Luna had joined the three and all four of them were talking and laughing.

"You call me a straight up racist… have you ever stopped and think of the many reasons why i'm the way I am? If you spent the last 10 Years trying your hardest to get your father to say ' _Good job_ ' or ' _That's my son_ ' I don't think you would be in gryffindor. And don't go around telling people how the son of the richest malfoy, talked about how all he wanted his dad to do, was to call him his son." he snarled before walking ahead faster.

I was taken back. I instantly started regretting everything I said id the corridor. I caught up with the other but quickly ended up behind them because I was thinking. "Hermione, what do you say?" I looked up to see us almost there to the class and Ron was asking me something. "What? Sorry I was thinking…" I said. He simply rolled his eyes and repeated how he was going to teach us ladies how to ride a broom that way we can be the first girl on the quidditch team. I quickly declined, but Ginny and Luna were all in on it. When we got to the class I felt a sword of regret. Draco was staring at me from across the room again, anonymously. I walked over and his eyes followed me as I took a seat next to him.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. It's just, i was angry what you called me. Now that that's over, I really wanna get head start on this test…" I said getting ready to start jotting down things. He smirked and the next thing he did caused me to yelp. I felt a hard, hand quickly glide across my butt. I stood up as I yelped and earned many weird looks from the whole class including the teach I blushed and sat down while draco was trying to hold his tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco's POV:**

"Draco please!" I was in the slytherin common area when Pearl snuck down there and started begging me infront of everyone just to come upstairs so we could talk. To keep everyone from laughing, I grabbed her by the arm and broke it to her the hard way. "I'm not going to the dance." she stared at me as if I again, got turned into a ferret. Then she started giggling. "Oh Draco...You have such a sense of humor. Now, I say we should wear blue and represent Raven claw because, no offense, I absolutly hate green." She said stilling giggling. "Pearl, don't you get it? I'm not going! And I do have a reason why." I growled at her. Her smile quickly turned into a frown, then it transformed in this evil twisted look. "You must… I can't go alone." she said now glaring.

"My father wants me back at Malfoy manor, to keep his calls, and business in order, while he is taking my mom to an import business convention in Paris. "You're going to have to find someone else." I said. I knew I said the right things because, one, she knows how rich me and my family are, two, she's the kind of girl who will act and say things to make it look like she has dated every rich boy in this school. "I can't believe it… And the dance is only next week!" She exclaimed wiping fake tears from her eyes. I gave her a pat on the back and gathered my things and walked away. Did I lie? Yes. Do I have a plan to avoid her since i'm not actually leaving? Yes. Walking back upstairs, I bump into another girl but this girl was the girl I was hoping to avoid…

"Draco!" she exclaimed. "Allison…" I sneered. She made off like she was going to hug me but I pushed her away and rubbed my hand on the wall besides me trying to get her touch of of me. She simply rolled her eyes and in a cheery voice said "Draco, when will you ever get it through that handsome skull? You need to take a break." she put her hands around my neck and forcefully pushed me against the wall. I felt like I was going to vomit in her face. "If you politely follow me upstairs, I can make things… worth your time." she giggled smirking at me. I threw my things things to the ground and pushed her back. She stumbled and gasped.

"Stay the hell away from me! I want nothing to do with you. Why would I lose my virginity to you? Your nasty! Now every time I have to see your face, i'll think about how much of a whore you are." I hissed madly at her. "Excuse me? My Mother will-" she started. "Sit the fuck down...your embarrassing yourself!" I snapped at her. "I heard you opened your legs for a lot of boys at this school. Cedric, Dawson, Goyle,Crabbe and Ron? You really are a whore!" I yelled at her in anger. My eyes stung but I tried to keep the tears in. "You miss me. Look you're about to cry!" she chuckled. "Come here." she held out her arms.

I stared at them. She used her arms on every boy to hug and grab them. "Draco, things don't have to be like this...Come here, I forgive you. I love you." She said she loved me… she forgives me… we were in the hallway alone but at the same time, my eyes flooded with tears as I slowly approached her. Something didn't feel right… My skin was a pinkish peach color, and at the tips of my fingers it started to fade until they slowly turned pale. I looked into her eyes again… They had an almost Pink light in them… "Draco, all you have to do is come here and give me a hug and a kiss and we can all forget this. She approached me slowly and I took three large steps back as I started to remember somethings…

.

.

. Flash back

.

.

 _It was time for lunch. I wasn't hungry but my mouth was dry and throat hurted. "Malfoy you sound like a damn frog when you talk." Potter teased me as he turned around from his table to hear me talking to pansy about my book. "I do no-" I paused to cough in my arm. "You know Draco, for the first time I think Potter, is right. You need some water. You clearly haven't drunk any." Right as she said that, a magenta liquid appeared in my goblet. I studied it before I turned to Potter. "What color is your drink?" I questioned in a raspy voice. "Blue as always." he said. ""What about you pansy?" I turned to her cough. "Pink sherbert!" she said taking a sip of hers. Hers was much more darker pink… "Drink i'm tired of you coughing!" said an annoyed Ron._

 _I glowered at him before lifting the cup and tilting my head. "Better." I said wiping my mouth. "It must've been a potion! You're really better. You sound yourself again." said pansy in utter belief. "Well there have been some rumors about medication popping out of nowhere when people really need it." Harry said as if it was just a normal day at the park. I just nodded and turned my head to look somewhere else but quickly turned it again when I saw it was Hermione looking at me as she was sitting with her table of friends. They were all staring at me. I shrugged it off._

 _._

 _._

 _._ End of flashback

 _._

 _._

"YOU!" I screamed in a vile tone at her. She scrunched up her face till it was in a questioning manner. "That pink drink...POTION! You tried to make me do something against my will!" I said. My skin was back to its haunted ghost pale but my face was still slightly pink with rage. Her arms slumped to her sides and she groaned in frustration. "So sexy yet so smart…" she said in a playful tone. "FUCK OFF. YOUR A DIRTY WHORE WHO DOESNT NO WHAT STOP MEANS! IF YOU COULD HAVE YOUR WAY, YOU WOULD'VE PROBABLY RAPED ME! WHO IS NEXT? TELL ME SO I CAN GO WARN HIM! WHAT IS IT _POTTER_?" SHe took an amused step back with a smirk on her face.

"NEVILLE? HELL, YOU'VE PROBABLY FUCKED ALL THE MALE TEACHERS! Or is it the American boys that hermione bought here?" I was hot with angry. In the mirror behind her I looked like a wild animal, ready to slice her stomach and watched amused as her body fell apart. "I swear Allison, If I so much here that a guy who has his life in this school got to be in bed with you, I will personally take a trip to Dumbledore's office and have you expelled." and with that I gathered my things and stomped away from her. She was laughing maniacally. "Kay, love ya babe." she said is a hearty tone that made me vomit in my mouth a little.


	6. Authors Note

**Hey! DracoPotterMalfoy98 here! Before you continue reading just know, i'm not finished with this story. If i'm ever off for a month or a year, it's only because I was busy and stuff. Luckily, 6 MORE WEEKS TILL SCHOOLS OVER FOR ME! WAHOO! Lol that's not what i'm here to tell you though.**

 **Today I'd like to talk and describe how i'm going to talk about Draco throughout my story. First i'd like to talk about his birthday and zodiac sign. (Because I want to.) So if anyone's been on Pottermore, and has read about Draco, you know that his birthday is June, 5th. (LOL my birthdays June 30th! Were both june babies!) His zodiac sign according to the calendars I've seen is, Scorpio. (I know you're all making references to his son Scorpius now) I'm going to describe scorpios from the research i've done on the Zodiac sign, and if this is also your zodiac sign and you're not even close to it, just know, I am not trying to offend you, i'm just describing it.**

 **Scorpio:**

 **Seductive**

 **Cautious**

 **Observant**

 **Raging**

 **Private**

 **Intense**

 **Occasionally a loner**

 **(I got this from google images you know that right? Luckily they all said the same thing)**

 **Although wikia says he's a gemini, I don't believe it because all the calendars I have seen has scorpio on it and plus, Gemini doesn't really describe his definition in my mind. Anyway, I just find this ironic that this all describes Draco perfectly. I'm not sure J.K Rowling meant to do this or not but i'm pretty sure she already knew. Now that we got that covered, let's get into the story**

 **I know Draco and Harry aren't meant to be friends but I decided to make them Frenemies. Harry and Draco tease, get into some intense fights, try to make each other look stupid in front of people but at the end of the day, there calm and if they have something deep going on and need a shoulder to cry on, they'll offer… Only the next day they'll do it all over again and if they got caught they tease each other twice as much and won't let it go.**

 **Allison, Draco's old girlfriend, Is very popular, she is pretty, and she makes a lot of girls at school jealous of her. She's also a heart breaker. She know's how rich Draco is and that's basically the reason she is after him. She knows this is there last year at hogwarts and she also knows that draco will now be taking over his father's business. She wants nothing to do with Draco. Just his money. She acts like an innocent angel in front of any man but when she sees her own gender, is like all tartarus broke loose. Is there something wrong with her gender? No one will ever know.**

 **Draco is done with her, but she isn't ready to be done with him. Not till she gets what she's after.**

 **Draco also, befriends our favorite, smart girl. Hermione Granger. Even though it seems as if they can't stand each other, they end up to be good friends. Or do they?**

 **FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON DRAGON BALL Z KAI!**

 **Lol kidding… but keep reading and find out more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione's POV:**

It was almost the end of the day and Harry and Ron spent the day Practicing Quidditch. They should've been here in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework. I scowled at the thought of seeing them come in all sweaty, asking to copy my homework. I shook my head and gathered my things as I headed for the school library. As I was walking down the hall, I was admiring it as it was beautifully lit by the light shining through the stained glass windows. It didn't last long due to Peeves Poltergeist flying around me.

"Peeves what do you want?" I asked in a bothered tone hoping he got the message. Like always, he stayed. "Why hello Mrs. Malfoy!" I stopped. If I had water in my mouth, I would have turned around and directly spit it at him. "Excuse me?" I asked almost startles. He laughed and flew away. I stayed there staring in shock as I gathered my things and quickly made my way to the library. I turned my head to the left to see emptiness. I turned my head to the right to see emptiness. Well, except for the Platinum blond in the green slytherin outfit reading a book.

 _Draco…_

My breath hitched as I approached him. The side of his face was covered by his silk like hair. I blinked and for some reason… Draco appeared younger. Thirteen years at the most, in the second year uniform. He turned the page and that's when he noticed me. "Granger?" he said in a voice 3 octaves high. I blinked again and he looked older again. His voice more manly… "Draco! I uh...Malfoy why are you here?" I said panicked. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks as he stood up and approached me. "I could ask you the same question Granger." He raised an eyebrow, now in front of me. I breathed a heavy breath as his scent went through my nose and exhaled. "I was going to hide here away from Harry and Ron because they're going to want the answers to the homework we were assigned." I said trying to mentally calm myself down. I don't know why I was acting this way.

"You've clearly never played ' _hide & go seek' _before. If anyone knows one fact about you, is that your favorite place is a library. Through the years, they've probably know all your little hiding spots in here." he said as he smirked. I looked at his face. His eyes were almost red in the background which didn't suit his beautiful crystal blue ones. "Draco?" I said is a questioning manner. "Hm?" he hummed in response. "Your eyes...they're red. Are you allergic to something?" I asked them. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head in a yeah matter. "Dandelions… You'd think they would stay in the muggle world." he said playfully but something didn't feel right. "Draco…" I called his name again. He looked down at me almost scowling.

" _Beautiful…_ " I mumbled lost in his icy crystal stare. "What?" He said giving me a quizzical look but his voice was demanding. "I said you should get some medicine right away! I mean just look at you!" I reached for a book behind him on shelf but he grabbed both my hands and pinned me on the bookshelf. My face went pink as pressed his body on me. I turned my head to keep him from seeing me blush. "I heard something that sounded like beautiful." he said looking down at me.

I was praying the library would stay empty. He bent down and I could feel his breath on my neck. I pulled in a loud a loud gasp. He started to get closer to my neck as I tried to move away. We were still in the open so if anyone opened the door, we were pigeons in the road. "Ah!" I moaned but covered my mouth. He sucked my neck. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. "Mmmm Draco….Draco wait." he stopped and took a large step back with a smirk on his face, before leaving the library… Malfoy touched me… and I loved it.

 **Sorry its short. I just felt we had a lot of Draco malfoy POVS and I said let's get back to hermione. More updates!**


End file.
